ELL - Phase Two
"Initiate Phase Two." Those are the words that were said by the Combaticon Commander as he transformed down into the giant truck that he is and he proceeds to roll out of the Combaticon Base and off in the 'crush anything in his path' speed in the direction of the White Sands Missile Range. Granted, there's probably too much security in this area for this to be an easy task... except for the fact that Onslaught is a giant truck and security is mere humans attempting to swat a gigantic evil bug that just won't quit. As the bullets and futile attempts to stop the truck are met with nothing but more speed and power, the destruction of the fence surrounding this research facility ignites the call to arms for other heroic justice to come forth and assist. Autobots, perhaps? Either way, Onslaught brakes just a bit as he tears through the fence like dollar store tin foil. "Combaticons? Decepticons? You know what to do." But do they? Did he even tell them the plan? Space Shuttle circles overhead, providing swift aerial support for the military truck below. Whatever Onslaught doesn't push back first is orbital bombarded by the Combaticon shuttle. The brown and purple craft swoops just above Onslaught, then heads over the fence and into the missile range. Surging ahead, he radios back to the others, "The main structure is this way. Sending coordinates. So... we just steal ANYTHING? Do fleshlings even HAVE something even WORTH stealing?" Ramjet expands and twists and folds as his Seeker form becomes his plane mode all under a second. The Transforming Sound plays in the background. "Steal anything?" Ramjet emits as he roars on to the scene, "Nah, that ain't my thing, Onslaught..." Barrel rolling under Blast Off, "Hahahahaha, Blast Off...how does it look up there? Gonna guard us from space?" He emits laughter as the human bullets bounce off his armor, "Tell you boys what, I'll create what I like to call a /diversion/. Advance tactical thing there..." With that Ramjet, roars towards the nearest Air Tower, crashing through the concrete walls, sending the earth germs scattering. With his nose-cone stuck, he starts to transform again, back into his robot mode, his eyes glowing through the walls, "BOO!" He emits as he punches at the wall of the Air Tower. Ramjet twists and folds from a F-15 to his Seeker form in under a second, while making the classic transforming sound. Shuttles in the sky have a very distinct sound. They are also unique in that most of the time, they are either flying straight up, or falling like a rock. So, when one shuttle is seen cruising along with as much ease as any aircraft could muster, it draws attention. Also when it's not painted ugly. Whether Sky Lynx was on patrol, heard yells for help, or was offering to teach the ceremonial guard on station how to properly polish their armor, he's arrived. And what he spies does not make for a good time. "Well now, what have we here?" He muses for all of a moment before accessing the local radios to alert the military forces of his presence. "I dare say, why not pick on someone you're own size!" The Lynx rolls into a sharp dive, strafing the most destructive ugly thing on station -Ramjet- before pulling sharp into a roll to survey the scene proper. "You know, you might wish to call for more backup! You seem to be traveling a little light!" Combat: Exquisite Space Shuttle - Sky Lynx sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Exquisite Space Shuttle - Sky Lynx misses Ramjet with his Hahah I'm not really your size! (Laser) attack! Onslaught's sensors go completely bonkers around the same time that Sky Lynx enters onto the scene. While in truck mode, he continues to let the bullets and what not fly off him, not wanting to transform just yet. After all, his trailer is likely where the stolen objects are stored. "I would but no one has time to wait for you to grow up, Sky Lynx!" Onslaught's vocals are expanded upon to try and keep the attention of Sky Lynx on him and not anyone that he's radioing to right now: "Smash and Grab Tactics. Load me up and let's get out of here!" Those missiles attached to truck shaped body immediately start winding and whipping this way to be aimed at whatever part of Sky Lynx is available! White Sands Security (is a joke) but they still attempt to do something. Pew pew. Pew. #Ignored. Space Shuttle is quick to pick up on Sky Lynx's arrival as well. Hmm. Well, if an Autobot just HAS to come and stick his nose(cone) where it's not wanted... at least it's a fellow sleek, sophisticated space shuttle! Unfortunately, it's also Sky Lynx, and while Blast Off would never admit to (or consider himself as) being outclassed by the larger shuttle, he does at least inwardly realize the challenge® he brings. He's half tempted to try engaging the other shuttle in conversation (one of the few intelligent conversations he would have had in a long while, after all...) but no, this is not the time. He lets Ramjet and Onslaught provide a diversion, while he sets about trying to find something worth taking. The shuttle transforms into his root mode and punches into the far side of a building, away from the main action. Hopefully the muted colors of his paintjob will help him blend in the shadows and escape the distracted Sky Lynx's immediate notice, and the noise of the battle outside will cover the sound he makes as rubble crashes to the ground. The Combaticon peers inside, violet-gray optics shining. "Well, what do we have here?" Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. As laser fire hits around Ramjet, Ramjet jerks his head up ripping through the remaining part of the wall. "Which Slaggin' Deadbolt-Processor-Glitched Auto-Scum thinks he can stop us..." Scanning the area he spies Sky Lynx. "Ahh, Sky Lynx, you pretentious dolt...come to visit my castle?" Ramjet flies off the building gesturing towards the sky, "Well, let me give you a warm welcome!" Looking at Onslaught, Ramjet smiles, "Well, looks like we are just being hospitable today. With that, Ramjet raises his arm rifles and fires at Sky Lynx peppering the sky with laser fire! Combat: Ramjet misses Exquisite Space Shuttle - Sky Lynx with his Welcome To Castle de la Seeker! (Laser) attack! Exquisite Space Shuttle - Sky Lynx laughs. Yes, he actually laughs. Mainly because Ramjet's shot goes wide. "Come now! Do you honestly take me for one of your average foes? You shall have to try much harder than that! Though, while we are on the notion of hospitality, please...allow me to extend a greeting of peace." He ignores the seeker for the time being. "But seniority first, you Conehead." Diving down, the Lynx transforms halfway to Onslaught's location and winds up to deliver a solid kick as only a Sky Lynx knows how, and preferably before those missiles get a chance to lock on proper. "What's this? I don't see any more of you... Pity that! I was looking forward to thrashing Bruticus proper. I suppose one piece at a time shan't be too bad, though." Sky Lynx transforms into the wondrously phenomenal form of a Sky Lynx! Combat: Sky Lynx strikes MRBM Missile Trailer with his It's a handshake. Of destiny. attack! Combat: Sky Lynx (Sky Lynx) used "Eviscerate": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Tires screech as Onslaught's kicked to the curb. He almost roll over a couple of times but ends up managing to stay on his wheels. He skids and smashes through something important that probably helps obliterate the locking mechanisms of various important technological equipment around this base... but it is all just happenstance. Or, more like, happenPLAN. "Excellent! I was hoping you'd give me a hand!" Onslaught finally stops moving, as sparks and metal and brick crumble around him and he takes a potshot with the laser that is attached to the outside of himself. Clearly aiming for the only Autobot that seems to care enough to attempt to stop his vile and evil plans. Something else that is noted and filed away. "Allow me to extend you the same courtesy!" Kerzap! Combat: MRBM Missile Trailer strikes Sky Lynx with his Tactical Strike attack! Blast Off appears to have escaped notice for now, and he is free to run amok in the military lab. Squeezing in, he has to walk in a hunched over state to fit in and has to knock a wall or two out of his way to proceed. Humans flee to the left and right of him and are largely ignored. "Out of my way. I'd hate to have clean some of you off of my feet... ew." A lone security guard fires at him, but since the bullets are (so far) just pinging off his armor, he is ignored as well. A larger group might start cracking the ceramic tiles of his heat shields, and then he'd retaliate, but for now he just wants to get in, grab something, and go. The shuttleformer soon finds himself in a hangar bay, full of various missiles and abort system components. "Ah, this looks interesting...." He picks up various missiles as he walks by, holding one for awhile, then tossing it aside softly as something more interesting comes along. One missile seems especially loaded with all kinds of sophisticated tracking technology as well as a powerful warhead, and he keeps hold of that one. The Combaticon then walks over to the other part of the hangar, where abort systems and other escape technology lies. Here, there are various parts and pieces of metal and molds. He starts picking through them, looking for something strong. Escape technology is built to get a crew through the effects of reentering the atmosphere, and thus must be very durable and heat-resistant. There should be something useful here... Looking over at Sky Lynx, Ramjet grumbles as his laser fire goes everywhere, but at Sky Lynx. "Slaggin' rifles, making me look like some Decepticon Targetmaster...Ugh, I hope I am never painted teal and purple...that would be...just like a Targermaster..." Ramjet takes off the rifle on his right arm as he grabs the barrel of the gun. "Maybe it just needs to be shaken loose to work right..." Ramjet gets a malicious glint in his eye as he flies towards Sky Lynx who just turned away from him, "Oh, and Lynx old chap...Coneheads are the pinnacle of Seekers and we like to make a point..." Fulfilling his pun quote for the pose, Ramjet swings his rifle at Lynx like a baseball bat cackling as he flies through the missile explosion before closing in on Sky Lynx. Combat: Ramjet strikes Sky Lynx with his A Swing and a.... (Punch) attack! Sky Lynx grunts softly as Onslaught's ... onslaught... splashes off his armor with the sound of a nice, hefty *CHNK*, a sound that is quickly repeated when Ramjet swings in to pummel him with a rifle. Silly jet! Those are for shooting! "You're terrible at baseball, I just want you to know that." Lynx glances around. Where is Blast Off... hmm. Now that is a good question, and one he intends to answer forthright. "You both hit like Starscream's ghost, I just want you to know that." And with that? The massive mech is doing a little taunting of his own, charging towards the building the other shuttle has claimed sanctuary in. "It worked for Shockwave! Do not begin to falsely assume it will work for you!" And, yes, that was a rather crude gesture he did with his tail. If such things could happen. Combat: Sky Lynx sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Sky Lynx takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Onslaught is out here to make sure that no Autobots make it inside where his Combaticons are collecting the materials needed for this phase of the elongated plan. There's always an elongated plan. The pedal on the inside of the truck hits the floor and smoke and whatever else comes from the spinning of tires as this giant truck RACES and crumples whatever is in its path as it tries to get off and in front of the Sky Lynx, so that he may slam on his brakes and goes to block and/or hinder his path with the best obstacle he can think of: Himself. "Hurry up, Blast Off! Autobots attempting to breach and come inside. THIS IS NOT PART OF THE PLAN!" Photon Missile turrets are swung around in the direction of Sky Lynx as an intimidation tactic, of course. Combat: MRBM Missile Trailer strikes Sky Lynx with his Intimidating Interception! (Grab) attack! Blast Off hears Onslaught's radio message. "...Understood." The Combaticon shuttle galnces back towards the entrance hole he just created and, deciding he still has some time, walks down another row of vehicles and metal slabs. Finding a pod that seems both exceptionally strong and durable, as well as full of all kinds of state-of-the-art technology, he hefts it up. Or tries to... he's not really that strong and holding a pod and a missile at the same time are a bit much. "Ugh." He stands there, debating, before opening the escape latch of the pod and placing the missile inside. It still sticks out, but as long as he holds the pod with the latch tilted skyward, he can keep it inside. "I've got some things... if you want more you'd better come help me retrieve it!" Staggering under the weight, the Combaticon tries to make it back the way he came. Cackling as his rifle clangs off Sky Lynx, not leaving much a mark. "Eh, Baseball is a boring sport anyways...." He then quickly looks over his shoulder, then his other shoulder, then back over the first one, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FRIGGIN' MIND SKY LYNX!" Ramjet's red optics burn brighter as he curses up a storm, "Starscream's ghost ain't nothin' to be trifled with..." Ramjet mutters to himself something about, ghosts and seeker bodies and smooth heads..."Ugh..." He then looks at Onslaught, "You got his attention?" Ramjet doesn't even wait for a response before transforming and flying right at Sky Lynx, hoping to hit the 'Mech square in the noggin' "Maybe if I make a hole, Starscream's Ghost can join ya!" Ramjet expands and twists and folds as his Seeker form becomes his plane mode all under a second. The Transforming Sound plays in the background. Combat: F-15 misses Sky Lynx with his Lobotomy for Starscream's Ghost! attack! Sky Lynx ughs...well, this can be easily dealt with. He doesn't quite run into Onslaught, he's faster than that, but the impediment is most certainly there. Turning, he glares at Ramjet as the seeker taunts, and then flies, towards him. Then the Combaticon commander gets a nice dose of menacing optical visor glaring. Well, there is one thing he can do... Lynx looks back at Ramjet and sweeps the road clear with the one thing he has that none of them have! ... No, not class. No, not teeth, either. Or claws. Or... okay, so he's got a lot they don't. TAIL! The massive appendage trailing behind him comes around to clear the space around him and meet Ramjet mid-air. Now, more than ever, he's convinced it's the ugly one inside he needs to be most concerned with. "Out of my way or you will end up as scrap metal today, and that is not a threat but a promise!" Combat: Sky Lynx strikes MRBM Missile Trailer with his Tail Swipe Area attack! Combat: Sky Lynx misses F-15 with his Tail Swipe Area attack! "Negative!." There's a single radio message sent off in Blast Off's direction as the tail collides with Onslaught and sends him flinging off in a random direction thanks to the powerfulness that Sky Lynx's tail has. It has him flipping over and over and over and by the time the truck finishes... it has transformed into the robot version of Onslaught, who lies there for a moment as if he is trying to decide whether or not it is worth actually getting back up. Grunt. "That..." Onslaught drops his faceplate a moment to spit out Energon. The faceplate is cracked anyway. "... almost hurt." Onslaught's bravado is weak but he is trying. Trying to keep the attention on him and away from the building where Blast Off is. "I'm sacrificing myself for the mission. The moment you get clear, you hit the skies and disappear. Understood?" Onslaught doesn't wait for a response, as he's too busy rushing at Sky Lynx, taking to the skies and pouring on speed to see if he can't gut check this AutoFOOL with his massive shoulder and give Blast Off some escape room. "YOU WILL FALL THIS DAY, LYNX! YOU WILL FALL!" Rar. And Stuff. Combat: MRBM Missile Trailer strikes Sky Lynx with his Everybody Down! (Smash) attack! Blast Off receives Onslaught's message and responds with a simple "...Understood." The shuttle hefts the pod up as it starts to slip from his grip, using a wall to brace himself as he does so. Getting a better grip, he then continues on his way. Suddenly, the security officer returns, pinging the shuttle with bullets. He snarls, "You idiot!!! Do you realize I'm carrying a WARHEAD here!? Do you want to blow us ALL up?!? You organics are pretty stupid, but if you'd like to improve my opinion just the tiniest fraction, this would be a good time to do so. For ALL our sakes." The shooting stops. He huffs. "Good. You have more common sense than I might have expected otherwise..." Still straining under the weight, the Combaticon makes it back to the entrance. Looking out, he sees a clear path ahead of him, created thanks to Onslaught and Ramjet. Time to go, then. He transforms into a shuttle, using the "magic" of illogical 1980s animation (and probably also his shuttle arm) to get the precious cargo inside his bay as he does so. Then, with a roar of rocket boosters, he's off to the sky as fast as he can, escaping with escape technology inside, ironical insn't it?! "Leaving now... Grab anything else you want- there are missiles and more escape technology back there... but I believe I took the most interesting of them." With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. As Sky Lynx alters his course, Ramjet grumbles, "HEY! Movin' is cheatin' you, Mecha-Cannibal Tailpipe Lovin' Robo-Bird! WOAHHH!!!!!" As the tail flies towards Ramjet, the Seeker barrel rolls over the large appendage. "Slag...I need me one of those..." Straightening back out, "Say, Onslaught...that looked like it stung a little, should've asked Starscream for plane mode..." Ramjet laughs at his own joke, "Now, Lynx...I have been meaning to ask, why do you talk so funny? Makes you seem smarter or sumthin'?" After a moment, Ramjet course adjusts and begins to strafe at the larger Autobot. "Also, why don't you have a robot mode...that just seems, unnatural? Like you are from another Quint' Product line or worse..." He bellows over his machine gun fire which now also seems directed at the charging Onslaught and Sky Lynx, "Uh, Onslaught, don't you have tactics about not getting in the way of your air support..." Ramjet sees a blur of Blast Off as he goes past, leaving the area, "We retreatin'? It was so much easier when Starscream would shrill out the retreat order..." Combat: F-15 misses Sky Lynx with his Machine Gun Strafin' (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: F-15 strikes Onslaught with his Machine Gun Strafin' (Full-Auto) Area attack! Sky Lynx bellows a laugh at Onslaught as the Combaticon Commander charges his way. "Come now, do you honestly believe you could ever hope to topple me? HA! Here, let me make things more interesting!" The Lynx takes the brunt of the tackle, which is quite a fruitless effort, and his own bravado is far from wearing thin. In fact, when Onslaught smacks into him like a kid running into a brick wall, it makes him laugh all the more. He hears Ramjet coming in and is surprisingly quick to get out of the way before turning to and leveling a gout of fire towards them both. And...drat it all. As the flames die down, he's left watching Blast Off...blast off. Again. "Hmph...well, I can still rend the two of you into pieces." Combat: Sky Lynx strikes F-15 with his Acetylene Blaster Area attack! Combat: Sky Lynx strikes Onslaught with his Acetylene Blaster Area attack! "AAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Onslaught's response to Ramjet's Attack. "AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Onslaught's response to Sky Lynx's Attack. Either way it goes, Onslaught falls back down to the ground with nothing but pain and anguish and terribleness all together. In fact, the smashing into the ground is the easiest part of this. He can't even raise an arm to fistshake, as it would probably come off at this point. One of his optics is flickering badly and he can barely get his voice synths to stabilize. "... you can have this day. For there will be --" Onslaught is probably still saying something but his v-synths are shorting out again. Either way, he transforms and attempts to get the heck out of dodge. Before he gets put offline. On the permanent tip. "Abort! Abort! Oh just... get away if you can. Ramjet? Kill Sky Lynx!" Cybertronian Reformatting Sequence Initiated Variable Guise Access Code: 86035 MRBM Missile Trailer, Moving Mayhem! Combat: MRBM Missile Trailer begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Sky Lynx, Space Shuttle , and F-15 Flying past Sky Lynx, Ramjet curses as he hits Onslaught and misses Sky Lynx, "For Charr sake...." Ramjet then emits a bellow of laughter as he flies past Sky Lynx. "HAHAHAHAHA! Missed me!" He then banks to come for another strafing round, "The Slag, no pull on the left Engine..." After a moment, Ramjet's left wing and engine explode as the damage from Sky Lynx's barrage of fire did in fact hit Ramjet and did in fact cause catastrophic damage to his wing. All those collisions have played havoc with his pain receptors. "Well...ain't that just Prime..." As he spirals out of control, Ramjet reverts to his Robot mode, crashing through walls and fences and an 18 wheeler, "Ugh....Kill Sky Lynx, Slag you...you are the one who becomes the Hulk-Monster Bruticus...Just Merge or Mecha Zoid, or Combine or Get Angry or whatever it is that you do..." Slowly pushing himself up, the battered Seeker starts to sprint away from the base, hoping fences until his leg thrusters kick back on, sending him into the air and flying away...wobbly of course. Ramjet twists and folds from a F-15 to his Seeker form in under a second, while making the classic transforming sound. Combat: Ramjet begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Sky Lynx, Space Shuttle , and MRBM Missile Trailer Sky Lynx watches Onslaught for all of a moment until it's apparent the combaticon is fleeing. He then whirls about to face Ramjet...only to find much the same. Lynx scoffs and slams his tail into the ground. "Is that the best you could do?! HAH! I've had inanimate rocks fight harder than this!" The Autobot surveys the area once more before sending in the appropriate radio calls and giving one last parting glare towards the retreating Cons.